superheroes_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Danvers
'Kara Danvers (Born: '''Kara Zor-El) a.k.a Supergirl is the main female protagonist and titular character of Supergirl. Kara is an Kryptonian, daughter of Alura and Zor-El, cousin of Kal-El, niece of Astra and Non, adoptive sister of Alex Danvers and adoptive daughter of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers and a D.E.O Agent. She is portrayed by the starring cast member Melissa Benoist. History Life on Krypton Kara was born in 1966 in Krypton to Zor-El and Alura Zor-El, she had a strong relationship with her unt Astra that loved Kara like if she was her daughter. Phantom Zone When her planet was about to be detroyed Kara was sent to earth to protect her cousin, Kal-El, but her pod was sent to the Phantom Zone on the way to earth and she lived there for 24 years until Indigo used her pod to take the Fort Rozz from the Phantom Zone to Earth. Life on Earth Kara arrived to Earth and her cousin was already grown up and had become Superman. She had a normal life thanks to the Jeremiah Danvers that started working with the D.E.O in order to protect Kara from Hank Henshaw. Later she became Cat Grant's personal assistant at CatCo Worldwide Media. Supergirl Season One In Pilot, Kara appeared on Krypton saying goodbye to her parents because she was going to Earth with her cousin Kal-El. She was sent to protect him, but her pod was knock by an explosive wave from Krypton and she was sent to the Phantom Zone. She got stucked in the Phantom Zone for 24 years and one day her pod was released and she finally arrived to Earth. Kara received the help of her cousin that was already grown up, and she went to live with the Danvers that helped her moving to Earth. Years passed and she became the assistant of Cat Grant at CatCo Worldwide Media. One day she went to work and Winn, her best friend, told her about aliens and that was written on a website and she told him that she knew he owned the website. Cat Grant was in the elevator and Kara used her powers to know about it. In the night she was on a date when she heared of an accident in a flight, the flight of her adoptive sister and used her powers to save her. In the next day she revealed to his friend Winn that she was the girl who saved the flight. Winn helped her building her superhero outfit and told her about crimes for her to stop. Later she was captured by the D.E.O., an organization that her sister worked for, it was revealed to her that aliens arrived to earth with her. She tried later to stop an alien called Vartox and in the end she decided to fight crime with the D.E.O. In Stronger Together, In Fight or Flight, In Livewire, Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: '''Kara is a kryptonian girl and kryptonians have the ability to absorve the energy of the stars therefore she possesses all standard powers of a kryptonian under a yellow sun. ** '''Solar Battery: Kara has the ability to absorve the energy of the yellow sun of earth. ** Super Strength: '''Kara is a kryptonian that lives in earth and has a superhuman strength, she can break solid objects easly. ** '''Super Speed: Kara has the ability to move really fast. She proved that multiple times like when she ran with The Flash that proved her to be faster. ** Flight: '''Kara has the ability to fly really fast controling the gravitational field around her. ** '''Invulnerability: Kara is invulnerable to any human weapon, the bullets cant cause her any harm. ** Rapid Cellular Regeneration: Kara has the ability to heal really fast. Once she lost her powers and broke her arm and when she got them back she healed in seconds. ** Superhuman hearing: Kara can detect sounds from miles away from her and can listen conversations in other rooms. ** Freezing Breath: Kara's breath can feeze things and she uses it sometimes against alien enemies. ** X-Ray Vision: Kara has the ability to see through solid objects and people. She can't only see through lead. ** Heat Vision: Kara has the ability to concentrate the solar energy inside her body and she can hit things and people with lasers through her eyes. ** Immunity: Kara can't be sick with any illness or other forms of diseases. ** Telepathy Immunity: Kara's mind can't be read or controled by any form of telepathy. However Myriad was different it had effect on Kal-El a Kryptonian. Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Kara joined to the D.E.O and she had lessons from her adoptive sister Alex ever since. Weaknesses * Green Kryptonite: '''Kara's biggest weakness is krytonite and the green one has a really negative effect on her, it neutralizes her powers and affects her. While exposed Kara can be killed like any other human and too much time will kill her. * '''Red Kryptonite: Kara's personality can be changed when exposed to red kryptonite. Her inhibitions are destroyed and she becomes more careless about anything in general and eventually makes her dangerous. * Lead: Kara can see through all objects except lead. * Red Sun: Kara's planet, Krypton, had a red star, the Kryptonians natural sun therefore when exposed to it her powers are removed from her and she becomes like any other human. However when exposed to the yellow sun again she can get her powers back. * Extreme Energy: Kara is invulnerable to many things, however extreme amounts of energy can harm her and kill her. * Solar Energy Depletion: '''Kara is very powerful, however if she uses her powers the most she can, she can lose them and will be like any other human, and in some cases she can lose her powers permanently. * '''Magic: Kara's powers keep her protected by everything physical therefore the supernatural affects her like any other human. Personality Kara is a very brave woman, she puts her life always at risk to save everyone, she already did it more than once. Kara is always trying to help people and never stops doing what correct. Affected by Red Kryptonite Kara under the effects of red kryptonite is very cold and manipulative woman and liked to force people to do what she wanted. Later she was cured from the effects by Maxwell Lord, the man who created the red kryptonite in the first place. Relationships * Alura Zor-El: Kara's mother was Alura Zor-El that she loved more than anything, they both knew how important they were for each other. Her mother died when Kara's planet was destroyed. * Astra: Kara's unt was Alura, her mother's twin sister. They both cared about each other, Astra was like a second mother for Kara. Both became enemies in Earth because Astra wanted to save Earth by cruel ways. When Astra was dying Kara told her how important she was to her. * Alex Danvers: When Kara arrived to Earth she was adopted by the Danvers. Alex became her adoptive older sister and both created a close relationship. Both love each other like sisters. * James Olsen: Kara's cousin Kal-El sent James Olsen to National City in order to keep an eye on Kara. Both became good friends and fell in love with each other. * Winn Schott: Kara's best friend is Winn Schott a TI who works in CatCo Worldwide Media next to her desk. Both care a lot about each other and Winn has romantic feelings for her. Appearances Supergirl Season One *''Pilot (Supergirl)'' *''Stronger Together'' *''Fight or Flight'' *''Livewire'' *''How Does She Do It?'' *''Red Faced'' *''Human For a Day'' *''Hostile Takeover'' *''Blood Bonds'' *''Childish Things'' *''Strange Visitor From Another Planet'' *''Bizarro'' *''For the Girl Who Has Everything'' *''Truth, Justice and the American Way'' *''Solitude'' *''Falling'' *''Manhunter'' *''Worlds Finest'' *''Myriad'' *''Better Angels'' ---- The Flash Season Two *''Welcome to Earth 2'' (Vision) }} Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Supergirl Season One Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:D.E.O. Agents Category:The Flash Characters Category:The Flash Season Two Characters Category:National City Residents Category:Female Characters